


every me falls in love with every you

by wonwoo420



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Angst, Crushes, Drabble Collection, I will add more tags and relationships as I post them, M/M, Memory Loss, chapter four is saddish but idk what to tag as
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwoo420/pseuds/wonwoo420
Summary: in every universe, i fall for youjust a bunch of drabbles for different aus that ill never turn into longer pieces but i thought deserved to see the light of daymore chapters/pairings to be added as i write them





	1. i donut like you [G]

**Author's Note:**

> okay the first one is a lil bakery au jeonghoon bc im like one of three people who ship these two and im gonna make u all realize 
> 
> wheres that jaden smith tweet  
> "When I Die. Then You Will Realize."
> 
> rated G bc surprisingly i didnt write any swears or anything  
> invite ur whole family to read
> 
> the rest will not all be G

It was early morning, right as the shop was opening, and Jeonghan was adjusting the last lemon poppy seed muffin in the display case before the first wave of regular customers spilled in. Jeonghan didn’t really like the morning rush. He easily grew tired of dealing with customers—especially before they’ve had their coffee (the coffee he had to provide). And Wonwoo was usually stuck in the kitchen trying to fill the bakery orders, so Jeonghan didn’t have any help (or anyone to bitch to).

The one thing Jeonghan could always look forward to was Jihoon, the kid who delivered papers in the morning. Jeonghan wasn’t sure he looked forward to seeing Jihoon, but he did look forward to making Jihoon uncomfortable—it was so easy to tease him (probably because it was 6am and Jihoon had been working all morning delivering papers to other businesses as well).

Between handing customers their blueberry muffins and 16oz soy lattes, their dozen assorted donuts, their bear claws, their asiago cheese bagels, Jeonghan spotted Jihoon walking through the door, stack of papers in his hands. The bell on the door signaled his arrival (and maybe it rang a little differently for Jihoon, and that’s how Jeonghan knew it was him arriving).

“Hi Jihoon,” Jeonghan hummed in a little sing-song tune, handing a customer their change.

Maybe Jihoon didn’t hear him, or maybe he ignored Jeonghan on purpose as he moved to place the papers in today’s rack for sale. He removed yesterday’s papers, carefully counting them, and then counting them again (just to be sure).

When he finished, Jihoon carried the order slip up to the counter for Jeonghan, mumbling, “Sign this.” Jihoon’s eyes avoided Jeonghan’s, choosing to focus on the baked goods under the glass instead.

“Not until after you tell me I look cute today,” Jeonghan teased. He reached for the pen Jihoon was offering, other hand brushing a stray lock of hair from his face.

“Please just sign,” Jihoon said quietly, blush creeping onto his cheekbones (Jeonghan swears he saw it).

“Do you not think I’m cute?” Jeonghan said, pouting playfully.

“Wonwoo! Can you sign this? Jeonghan’s busy,” Jihoon shouted towards the back where he knew Wonwoo was working in the kitchen. Their bakery had been on Jihoon’s route long enough that he was well aware of its ins and outs (the ins being Jeonghan meddling in Jihoon’s life, the outs being Wonwoo choosing to stay out of it).

“Why do you have to play dirty?” Jeonghan whined.

Wonwoo walked into the front of the bakery, wiping his hands on his apron and leaving big white handprints on the dark fabric, matching the white flour clinging to his dark hair. When he saw Jeonghan with Jihoon, Wonwoo laughed. “Did you not tell Jeonghan he looked cute today? You have to. Those are the rules. I thought you knew better by now.”

“I will forge your signature,” Jihoon threatened.

“You can’t. We have security cameras and we will report you to your fancy newspaper company,” Jeonghan said. “Also,” he added, “That ruins the fun.”

“I have other papers to deliver,” Jihoon grumbled.

“Then you better tell me I look cute quick. You’re wasting time,” Jeonghan said, chin leaning on the heel of his palm, smug grin stuck to his face.

“Fine,” Jihoon growled, lowering his voice to hesitantly add, “You’re cute. Now sign this, please.”

“So I’m cute? Not just that I look cute? Wow, Jihoon, this relationship is moving pretty fast,” Jeonghan laughed, signing his name on the dotted line of the order form, brushing that stubborn lock of hair behind his ear again with his left hand.

Jihoon snatched it from him as soon as he finished his signature and made a break for the door, grabbing the stack of yesterday’s papers in the process.  
  
“Wait! I have something for you,” Jeonghan called.

Jihoon turned around to face him once again, brows knitted in confusion.

Jeonghan pulled a paper bag out from behind the counter, explaining, “I see you eyeing these every time you come in.”

“I don’t have any money,” Jihoon grumbled.

“It’s on the house. Let’s call it my gift to you.” Jeonghan smiled that smug smile of his, knowing just how to play Jihoon.

Jihoon stared at the white paper bag for a moment with a serious expression, then snatched it, whispering a thank you under his breath before placing it on top of the papers. Heading to the door once more, Jihoon used a free hand to wave a half-hearted goodbye with his back turned.

“God, he’s so cute,” Jeonghan sighed when Jihoon was out the door.

“Stop picking on him,” Wonwoo said, trying to sound serious (and failing).

“He likes it. If he didn’t, he would have switched shifts with that Soonyoung kid a long time ago,” Jeonghan said, turning to Wonwoo.

“I can’t believe you’re dating,” Wonwoo said, smiling.

“I know, right?” Jeonghan laughed before turning his attention back to the line of customers trying to buy their morning pastries (they didn’t think Jeonghan’s teasing of the paperboy was as cute as he did), smile on his face.


	2. there are no lessons in magic [G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an au where jeonghan is howl and jihoon is a very distressed markl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly wanted a howls moving castle au but with jeonghoon bc honestly  
> i have to do all the work out here to add to the tag  
> i love them please love them

Everything was green.

  
The outside of Jeonghan’s cottage was covered in foliage. Ferns, bushes, vines, trees, flowers. The only thing that disrupted this green was the small, circular steps leading to the door, the gray stones the only contrast to the overwhelming green.  You might not ever notice them if you’re not looking for them. The tall grass hid them quite well, just as the tall willow tree hid the cottage.

There were always creatures of all kinds visiting the flora-- butterflies, bees, finches, grasshoppers, ants, robins, and sparrows. There were crows too. Deer sometimes. The occasional ladybug. All of them enjoyed the cottage because it appeared to be a plot of plants rather than a home.

And Jeonghan wouldn’t have it any other way.

The inside of the cottage was no different. It was full. Full of color, full of books, full of possessions. Full.

It wasn’t cramped or cluttered. It was simply full. Full of all the things that made Jeonghan Jeonghan.

Save for one room in the house-- Jihoon’s room. When Jihoon became Jeonghan’s apprentice, Jeonghan showed him to what seemed to be the only empty room in the house. He announced to Jihoon, “This is where you’ll be staying for the duration of your training. I hope it’s homey enough for you.” 

It wasn’t empty. It was furnished with a bed, a dresser, a desk—everything Jihoon needed. But it wasn’t full. Not like the rest of the house or the yard that surrounded it. Still, Jihoon was thankful to have something that was  _ his.  _

Jihoon was one of the only students from the academy who couldn’t afford to buy all the necessary books and pure ingredients-- the ones that are thrice the price of the ingredients sold on Sunday mornings by sketchy dealers, only guaranteed 70% purity due to poor gathering and cross-contamination. To have a whole room to himself, not a mattress on the floor of the living room in a house with only one bedroom felt luxurious, but Jeonghan’s hedonistic lifestyle reminded him that his closet of a bedroom was far from it.

Jeonghan was everything Jihoon wasn’t-- rich, talented, desirable. Maybe that’s why Jihoon was so taken with him-- rather, envious. 

The large wooden table in the front room where Jihoon worked was always full. Full of books, bottles of essences, powders of some sort, quills filled with ink, notes written in unreadable scrawl. Jeonghan would leave large, leather-bound books open on the table. Jihoon had a stool at said table where he would read the spells Jeonghan had written out for him for the day, the parchment stuck between the books Jeonghan left out. He was teaching Jihoon Latin through the notes written in the margins. 

Jeonghan was required to teach Jihoon the basics of wizardry-- the spells, the incantations, the potions. Everything that a citizen would need-- and pay for. It was easy enough to learn potions from Jeonghan since he taught orally on the processes and ingredients, but trying to read the incantations and spells Jeonghan left Jihoon proved much harder. Jeonghan was a good teacher, but a horrible writer.

Jihoon was trying to decipher Jeonghan’s Latin, trying to understand the spell that he left this morning for Jihoon to learn. His brows were knitted together in concentration, and he didn’t even notice when Jeonghan returned to the cottage from his work in the market. Jeonghan was hard to ignore, with golden jewelry embellished with gems in colors mimicking the flowers outside that always seemed to chime with each step he took. Jeonghan had perfected a spell that he infused in his shampoo to give off a scent of peonies-- his favorite flower-- that filled the room.

Jihoon didn’t notice any of this until Jeonghan was sitting across from him, chin resting in his right hand, watching Jihoon work. Jeonghan had a habit of spying on Jihoon while he was working-- at least it felt like spying to Jihoon. He was usually too involved in learning to notice Jeonghan leaning against a pillar in the living room or stretched out by the fireplace, watching him. And Jihoon would always wonder  _ how _ he didn’t notice. Especially now, Jeonghan was quite the sight, emerald ring on his fourth finger catching the light, long blond hair slipping from where it was tied back, falling onto his pretty cheekbones perfectly. 

When he finally sensed his presence, Jihoon couldn’t stop himself from jolting out of his seat a little bit. Jeonghan was miraculously silent when he was watching Jihoon-- it was hard to not to get startled. 

“What are you looking at?” Jihoon huffed, not liking to be surprised by Jeonghan like this.

“Nothing,” Jeonghan hummed, lips curving into a smile.

That answer only seemed to fluster Jihoon more. He didn’t know why.

“Are you gonna keep looking at nothing, or are you gonna tell me what your horrible chicken-scratch writing says?” Jihoon asked, out of frustration, Jihoon brushed his colored hair (the same color as that gem Jeonghan gifted him, the one he could never remember the name of, rhodo...rhodochrosite?) out of his eyes. With Jeonghan’s spell or Jeonghan himself, he didn’t know.

“I like staring at nothing,” Jeonghan mused, eyes pulled into smiles of their own along with his lips.

Jihoon hated Jeonghan. He didn’t, but he hated when Jeonghan toyed with him like this. As if Jeonghan knew about Jihoon’s feelings for him, but would rather play with Jihoon’s feelings than talk about them.

Jeonghan pushed his chair out, wooden legs scraping against the wooden floor. “Don’t worry about that spell. I couldn’t think of one to give you so I just scribbled on parchment.” He smiled, standing now.

Jihoon turned to look at him, bewildered eyes wondering how Jeonghan managed to live his life this way—toying with his apprentice like this. No wonder Jihoon got stuck with Jeonghan—none of the talented students wanted to get assigned to him.

But Jeonghan was an incredibly talented wizard. Jihoon was glad that he got assigned to apprentice under him. Everyone was turned off by his eccentricism, but Jihoon sort of admired it. It was probably nice to be that confident in yourself-- in your talent. 

Jeonghan moved closer, stopping to thread long fingers through Jihoon’s pastel hair, ruffling the locks before announcing, “You’ve been working hard enough. Let me teach you how to make that bread you like—no spells necessary.”

Besides being an exceptional-- yet extravagant-- wizard, Jeonghan had a soft heart, always picking up little things about Jihoon, like how quickly he always scarfed down the special almond bread Jeonghan made on mornings when he woke up with the energy to actually do all of the day’s work (and not push it onto Jihoon). 

Jihoon shut Jeonghan’s useless note between the pages of the old leather-bound book in front of him on the table. 

“Have you ever baked before?” Jeonghan asked, waltzing into the kitchen connected to the front room, face turned to try to gauge Jihoon’s expression. 

“No,” Jihoon said, barely audible. It was a little embarrassing to admit he’d never baked-- or had the opportunity to bake before. When all your money is going to tuition, books, ingredients, food and water, buying bread mix wasn’t Jihoon’s top priority.

“That’ll make this all the more fun,” Jeonghan smiled. One that Jihoon couldn’t help but return.

Jeonghan knew Jihoon wasn’t too talkative; he never tried to force him to talk when they were together, and maybe that was the reason Jeonghan was always silently watching Jihoon. The effect was more terrifying than sensitive, but it was a caring thought.

When Jihoon thought about it, everything Jeonghan did was for Jihoon’s benefit, ensuring his comfort. Instead of trying to teach Jihoon Latin orally, Jeonghan allowed Jihoon to pick it up at his own pace, since it was such a hard language to master. Jeonghan was the only one to trust Jihoon with carrying out spell and potion orders when he was behind in his own work (from slacking off). 

Jihoon was amazed Jeonghan could muster enough focus to bake, given his reluctance to do much else. It was a shame Jihoon’s lack of baking talent ruined the morning’s bread. Not even Jeonghan’s magic could fix the flat, black substance in the bread pan Jeonghan removed from the oven. 

Yes, Jihoon was stuck with Jeonghan. But he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally every comment on here is gonna be saying thanks to nonbinarytaemin for beta'ing my shit
> 
> please like jeonghoon
> 
> and now i gotta start publishing my non jeonghoon fics


	3. check please! [G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao works at a restaurant and Vernon visits him because he totally has feelings for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back with a drabble that isnt jeonghoon
> 
> the first one and this one were a part of a series where i made drabbles abt all the jobs ive had  
> so this is based on a true story

Vernon sat next to Minghao in Chemistry class, third period. They also had History together, sixth period. Minghao was a constant in Vernon’s life. Being in the same grade at the same small school, Vernon always saw Minghao around.

Naturally, the two had spoken before, sometimes in gym, or in a class Jeopardy game. But this year was the first year they were paired in a class, sitting at the same lab table in Chemistry. It made Vernon a little uneasy. Maybe it was because Vernon secretly wanted to be Minghao’s friend since the ninth grade when Vernon used to take the bus home from school and would see Minghao and his friends skateboarding in the parking lot. He thought Minghao was cool—even though he knew it was totally uncool for him to say it.

It had been two months since school began, two months since Minghao and Vernon started speaking on a regular basis as lab partners. Vernon learned Minghao worked at that one restaurant in the same plaza that housed the paint store, the weird pizza place, and the pharmacy.

“You should come in the restaurant some time. I’m always so bored when they make me work after school. Business doesn’t really pick up until the dinner rush,” Minghao said, hands fiddling with the weird left over piece of paper from ripping a page out of a notebook. He tried to tie the fringes of the paper into a knot; it ripped.

“Really?” Vernon asked, watching Minghao’s hands work the scrap of paper.

“Yeah, come keep me company or something,” Minghao said, turning to look at Vernon.

“Sure,” Vernon said. He tried to avoid Minghao’s gaze, but couldn’t help but smile in response.

 

Vernon rode his bike from school to the restaurant Minghao worked at (he hoped this was the right one, but there were only so many restaurants in a small town like this). He was kind of upset he chose to ride his bike because now he was a little sweaty and gross.

But the cool air from the restaurant’s air conditioning made him feel better when he opened the door, the bell signaling his arrival.

Minghao appeared from a back door, most likely leading to the kitchen, and was beginning to say, “Hello, how can I help-” when he stopped himself to see it was Vernon. “You came,” he smiled.

“Yeah, you told me to, so,” Vernon started, looking around the restaurant. He’d never been inside before now.

“Well, sit down, order something, talk to me,” Minghao said, grabbing a menu from the host podium and showing Vernon to a booth in the far corner.

Vernon gave a shy “thanks” when Minghao seated him. He opened the large menu in front of him and started looking over the endless selections.

Minghao grabbed the box of silverware he was supposed to be rolling into napkins and sat across from Vernon, focusing on his work. Vernon thought it felt kind of domestic, sitting across from Minghao at a restaurant. It was nice.

Well, it was until Minghao’s boss appeared from the same door Minghao had minutes before.

“Hello, how are you? Are you Minghao’s friend?” Minghao’s boss asked, bringing Vernon a glass of water.

“Yeah, this is my boyfriend,” Minghao joked with a big smile, hand reaching across the table to hold Vernon’s. Vernon’s eyes widened--not from being called Minghao’s boyfriend, but from the words coming from Minghao himself. Vernon was shocked at how nice it sounded. _My boyfriend._

“Oh, how nice,” Minghao’s boss said warmly with a smile. “I’ll give you the boyfriend discount,” she added with a quiet chuckle.

“That’s okay, I’m not-” Vernon stammered. He had to come off like he wasn’t Minghao’s boyfriend, like he didn’t want to be called that, even if he did. He had to convince Minghao he wasn’t weird and had a crush on him or anything. Even if he did. He didn’t want to be the only one who thought it would be nice to actually be boyfriends. Boyfriends sitting at a booth together, boyfriends eating lunch together.

“Do you know what you want to eat?” she asked, pulling a note pad out from her apron.

“He doesn’t know what he wants, so I’ll order for him,” Minghao said, getting up to write down an order on his boss’s pad. He ripped off the sheet of paper and carried it back to the kitchen. Vernon thought about being boyfriends who order for each other. Boyfriends who can tell what the other is thinking, boyfriends who memorized what the other’s favorite food was.

His boss followed him shortly after, but not before saying that Vernon was really cute, coming into the restaurant to see Minghao. Boyfriends who visit each other at work.

Vernon pressed his forehead to the cold surface of the table, sighing because Minghao roped him into this uncomfortable situation with his boss. It wasn’t uncomfortable to be called Minghao’s boyfriend. It was actually nice. It was just uncomfortable that Minghao thought it was a joke. Minghao, smiling to himself, returned shortly to continue rolling silverware across from Vernon, who was trying to hide his nervousness by playing with a straw wrapper, the paper soft from wear underneath his fingertips.

 

The two spoke about working, Vernon telling Minghao what it was like to work at an ice rink, about school, especially their upcoming Chemistry test and their horrid History teacher, and anything else that came to mind.

When Vernon was finished eating and Minghao was finished rolling silverware, packaging sauce containers, cleaning tables and menus, Minghao’s boss handed Vernon his check and went back to the kitchen.

“Your boss wrote something here,” Vernon said, eyebrows furrowed as he studied the handwriting on the check.

“Here, let me see,” Minghao said, reaching across the table to take the check from Vernon’s hands. Minghao studied it for only a moment before laughing. Underneath Minghao’s written order, his boss had written “For gay boyfriend.” Minghao thought it was hilarious, which probably meant it was a joke, and Vernon felt better that it meant he wasn’t being persecuted in the restaurant. But the thought that their fake relationship was a joke bothered Vernon, even if it _was_ fake. He wished it wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a curiouscat @mnghnsl if anyone wants to talk about things or rec me an idea to write


	4. i'm coming home (all alone) [G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol is scared to death of Jihoon getting better because that’ll mean Jihoon will remember that Seungcheol was the one driving the car four months ago that caused Jihoon’s injury. Seungcheol doesn’t want Jihoon to resent him and leave him. He loves Jihoon.  
> And Jihoon and Seungcheol will try to spend as much time together—learning to love each other every day before Jihoon falls asleep.  
> Until Seungcheol can't tell him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know what youre thinking  
> this au is overdone  
> and youre right  
> but that wont stop me from writing a memory loss au of my own

February 26

_Good morning._

_Your name is Lee Jihoon, born November 22_ _nd_ _, twenty-two years ago. You are the only child of a lovely couple who are incredibly proud of you. You tell people your favorite color is grey, but it’s actually moss green. Your favorite thing to eat is that takeout place three blocks from here. But you never eat before a performance—did I mention you’re a successful concert pianist (at such a young age, I know)? You probably know all of this already. This you didn’t forget._

 _You do not know that today you do not have a concert (the one you have been practicing so hard for). You do not know that today is actually February 26_ _th_ _—four months, three weeks, and six days since the accident. You do not remember the accident. It’s why you don’t remember anything since that day._

_You hurt your head. It’s the reason you can’t form short-term memories anymore. You’ve been keeping that journal on the bedside table to help you remember what you’ve been doing since the accident. You’ve been unable to learn any new pieces, so you keep playing the piece from that concert you never made it to. You’re worried it annoys me. I think it’s a beautiful piece._

_I hope you’ll still remember me. We’ve been dating for three years. My name is Seungcheol. I haven’t left you since the accident. I’ve been here for you through it all._

_This will be the last letter I will write you._

_But please,_

_Remember that I have always loved you._

_And no matter what, I always will._

_Do not forget that._

_X_

 

January 19

_Dear Jihoon,_

_You don’t seem to have gotten any better since the accident. The doctors all said to not be too hopeful--but it’s hard to not be. Of course you do not remember any of them. But I do--their faces when they examined you, your scans, your progress._

_If you were getting better, I wouldn’t be writing to you._

_But I can’t seem to stop._

_Maybe it’s because I know you won’t remember my words. I must keep writing them to you. So you don’t forget me. So you don’t forget the love I have for you._

_And so you don’t forget how sorry I am._

_I guess it’s all my fault anyways. I did this to you--to us._

_To myself._

_X_

 

December 9

_The more I write to you, the notes reminding you of who you are, the easier it gets to have to remind you of who you are. Lee Jihoon, 22 years old, concert pianist. Disabled from a car accident. And the worst part is that I caused the accident. The accident that led to you losing your ability to form short term memories, well, any memories at all, on the day of one of your concerts. We were running late, and I wasn’t being careful while I was driving. All I could focus on was getting you there on time._

_When I first told you, you forgave me. I cried in your arms and you wiped my tears away, telling me over and over that it wasn’t my fault. But every day, when you wake up, I am reminded how I did this to you. How it_ is _my fault._

_And I regret it._

_I regret it all._

_I would regret this note. But I know you will forget it by the time tomorrow morning comes._

_I am so sorry. Every day I tell you this._

_Every day you forget._

_It is getting harder for me to live with the guilt of ruining it. Our relationship. Your career. Your life._

_I love you. And I will continue to do so for as long as I live._

_Even if you forget._

_X_

 

November 22

_Dear Jihoon,_

_Today is your birthday. Although you may not feel a year older, another one has come and gone. You do not remember the past few weeks, and that is because you were in a car accident. One I caused. I am sorry. I am sorry I am the one who did this to you._

_You should be celebrating, not practicing for a concert that has long since passed._

_I got you something. It’s in the green box on your dresser._

_Happy birthday, Jihoon._

_And try to remember that I am sorry._

_X_

 

November 17

_I need to tell you something important. Something I haven’t told you before. Well, I guess it wouldn’t matter. You wouldn't remember it anyways._

_You were in a car accident, on the day of that concert you’ve been practicing for endlessly. Today is not that day--it is November 17th_ _, just a few weeks since the accident. You’re probably wondering what the accident was—how it happened. It was a car accident. You were trying to get to your concert on time._

_It is hard for me to tell you this for the first time, but you need to know. The one driving you to your concert was your boyfriend, and he is deeply regretful for speeding to try to get you there on time. It was colder than usual for an October day, he didn’t notice the black ice on the road. He hit a guardrail, your head hit the windshield._

_As your boyfriend, I am sorry that I was driving that day._

_X_

 

November 8

_Dear Jihoon,_

_The doctor told us you should try keeping a journal of how you’ve been spending your days—so they can be remembered. Relived. Something that’s very hard for you to do since the accident._

_I hope you read what you’ve written so far._

_The journal is by the bedside table. You’ve been writing down some things about the past few days—about us, about our life together. I hope you’ll never forget us. The us we are now—not the us from last week. But I know this is impossible._

_I hope you’ll never forget me. And how much I love you._

_And how much I am sorry._

_X_

 

October 31

_Dear Jihoon,_

_I don’t know how to word this or what to say. I’ve told you this before in person. But I am leaving for work early so I cannot stay until you wake up to tell you this, so I am writing you a letter._

_Today is not the day of the concert, it is five days after. You have lost your memory of these past few days ever since being in a car accident on the 26_ _th_ _. You were in a coma for almost 8 hours. I was so relieved when you woke up. But you didn’t remember the accident. The doctors told me that was normal. To lose some short term memory after a traumatic head injury._

_By the way, your fish oil is on the counter in the kitchen. You have to take two tablespoons with breakfast. The doctors told us it would help improve your memory. Please remember to take it; it’s our only hope to recovering your ability to form short term memories. You lost this ability after waking up from the coma._

_That is why I am writing you this letter--to try to help you remember what happened._

_X_


	5. when you look at me, you’re so beautiful [G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon and his high school crush share an art class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back on my jeonghoon shit  
> plagiarizing my gfs fic
> 
> i literally wrote this in one sitting so im sorry its not great but i need more jeonghoon in my life

“Hi, I’m Jeonghan and I guess I’ll be drawing you today,” he said with a friendly smile. Jihoon felt a little guilty since he already knew Jeonghan’s name. It was a name he couldn’t forget ever since he learned it. 

It was about two weeks into the school year, and two weeks into the art class Jihoon took with Jeonghan. Jihoon recognized Jeonghan instantly the first day of class. Jihoon sort of had a crush on Jeonghan ever since he first saw him on the baseball field last year. Jihoon had been catching practice pitches with Seungcheol when a beautiful boy with long brown hair came up to the fence that surrounded the field. 

“Hey, Seungcheol!” he shouted with a wave, huge grin on his face. 

“Be right back,” Seungcheol told Jihoon, promptly leaving the mound to go see his friend.  
Jihoon’s eyes followed Seungcheol to where he met up with the boy and they never left until he jogged back to the school building when he was finished talking to Seungcheol. He had such an animated way of speaking to Seungcheol. Jihoon wondered what they were talking about that required all those hand movements and expressions. He got lost in the way Jeonghan spoke to Seungcheol and didn’t realize it was time to resume practice until Seungcheol was back on the field, trying to get Jihoon’s attention. 

“Who was that?” Jihoon asked, catching a pitch from Seungcheol.

“Oh, that’s just Jeonghan. He wanted to let me know what happened in Bio today,” Seungcheol explained.

“You didn’t go?” 

“Nah, I had to study for Precalc so I skipped,” Seungcheol said. He continued about how his teacher was a real hardass and didn’t seem too keen on him anyways. Jihoon returned his pitches as he went on about school but was ultimately distracted by the all-too pretty boy who had just visited them. Jihoon wondered if he was a junior like Seungcheol. If they had been friends long. He wondered why he had never seen Jeonghan around before. 

And now, Jihoon shared an art class with this Jeonghan. The Jeonghan he never completely forgot about from last year on that baseball diamond. The Jeonghan who had been assigned Jihoon’s partner for the portrait project in said art class. And god, the Jeonghan who had now been staring at him while Jihoon was lost in thought.

“I’m Jihoon,” he replied finally with a nervous smile. 

“Jihoon? I like that. It fits you.” Jeonghan smiled. “I’m really not good at drawing so I’m gonna try my best to not make this look horrendous, but no hard feelings if it does?”

Jihoon offered him a little laugh. “None whatsoever. I’m no artist either,” he replied.

“Okay, I know she taught us how to sketch faces but I really wasn’t following so I’m just gonna wing it, is that okay?” Jeonghan said, pulling up his canvas to his bent knee and readying his pencil. 

“Go for it,” Jihoon tried to say nonchalantly, but it was just occurring to him that Jeonghan was about to draw his portrait, of his face, that he would be staring at for the remaining 40 minutes of class. Jihoon was going to die, face red and palms sweaty as he got his portrait done. 

Jeonghan began drawing some lines before he started studying Jihoon. Jihoon thought this would be a really good time for him to try to calm down before Jeonghan began studying his face. Maybe he could focus on Jeonghan’s long fingers and how they held a pencil while he sketched. Or maybe he could focus on the way Jeonghan took his bottom lip between his teeth while he concentrated. None of this was helping Jihoon to try to lessen the flush creeping onto his cheekbones. 

Then, Jeonghan was looking up at Jihoon, beginning to study his face, eyes moving from the angle of his chin to the curves of his eyes, and eventually to those pink cheeks and how they framed his face. 

“Are you worried I’m gonna make you look really ugly or something?” Jeonghan asked with a laugh.

“What?” Jihoon said, head snapping back into this reality.

“Your fists are clenched really tight and you’re biting your lips. Are you really that terrified of me doing your portrait?”

“No, no!” Jihoon said, unclenching his fists and waving them out in front of himself to assure Jeonghan he was not thinking that. “I’m just a little nervous is all. I’ve never had someone draw me before.”

“Then I apologize in advance for what I’m about to create,” Jeonghan said with a smile, looking right into Jihoon’s eyes to try to ease his discomfort but only worsening it. Jihoon wouldn’t last much longer with this beautiful boy staring at him like that. He wished he could melt into the floor.

“There’s really no need to be nervous,” Jeonghan started again. “You have such a nice face to draw.”

Jihoon furrowed his brows and couldn’t stop himself before he uttered a little confused, “what?”

“Right here,” Jeonghan began, holding his pencil up to Jihoon’s cheeks, “you have these really cute dimples. I know I’ll mess them up in the drawing, but they really give you a special look.”

Jihoon didn’t know what to think. Why was Jeonghan complimenting him? Him? Of all people?

“And I noticed when you smile, your eyes make these perfect crescents,” Jeonghan went on. “If you could smile for me for the drawing, I’ll try to get them right.”

Jihoon was taken aback. He didn’t know why Jeonghan was saying all this stuff.

“And right here,” Jeonghan lifted the eraser end of his pencil again to point at Jihoon’s face, “you have a little freckle, right under this eye—I’ll make sure to include it in the drawing.”

Jihoon was speechless. He didn’t know what to say to this beautiful boy who was complimenting him on all the features he hated about himself. 

“Can you smile for me, like before?” Jeonghan said, an eased smile of his own spread across his face.

Jihoon just nodded, trying to smile for Jeonghan. 

“Thank you,” Jeonghan said, eyes moving between his canvas and Jihoon’s face, pencil feverishly scribbling.

He didn’t know how much longer of this torture he could take. He wanted to bury his face in his hands and shake out the blush from his face. He wanted to get up and run straight home. He, he, he didn’t know what he wanted to do. 

He tried focusing on Jeonghan’s hands from where he could see them behind the canvas. Jeonghan was sketching rapidly, and Jihoon was getting curious.

“You can relax now, I’ve finished drawing your eyes, I just need to draw your nose and lips now,” Jeonghan said, not looking up from his sketch. 

Jihoon didn’t know why Jeonghan would even suggest relaxing. What was he going to do while Jeonghan was staring at his lips? He was too self-conscious, too focused on Jeonghan’s gaze. 

“It’s alright,” he smiled. “The picture looks really good so far.”

And that did ease Jihoon’s nerves a little bit. He was really taken by the fact that Jeonghan seemed to be trying his best to make this portrait look good, by the fact he was invested in actually capturing Jihoon’s features. 

Jihoon nodded and let Jeonghan finish sketching the picture, blush not leaving his warm face for even a second.

“It’s almost done,” Jeonghan announced, voice soft as if the two of them were the only people in the room. “Can I just?”

“Hm?” Jihoon mumbled. Jeonghan brought his hand to Jihoon’s forehead. 

“Your bangs are blocking your face. Can I move them?” Jeonghan asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Jihoon said, barely a whisper as he let Jeonghan brush his hair out of his face, revealing more flushed skin behind dark locks. 

Jeonghan smiled and went back to the drawing, adding big sweeping sketches Jihoon assumed was supposed to be his hair. 

“Oooookay, I think it’s finished,” Jeonghan said, setting his pencil down and holding the canvas up in front of him to look at it.

Jihoon looked at him expectantly but stayed quiet, not sure if he was allowed to see the finished piece yet. 

“You wanna see?” Jeonghan asked.

Jihoon nodded his head, maybe a little too eagerly.

Jeonghan turned the canvas around so Jihoon could view it. It was an absolutely godawful image of some gremlin that may have resembled a human being if you squinted hard enough. Jihoon was sure he grimaced when he first saw the “portrait” but tried to hide the face for Jeonghan’s sake.

“I told you it was going to be bad,” Jeonghan laughed lightheartedly. 

“You really fooled me with all that talk about capturing my features,” Jihoon replied, still staring at the jumble of sketches nearly resembling a human form.

“Sorry, I guess I was too distracted to really get them down correctly,” Jeonghan said, flipping his canvas back over to view his masterpiece himself. 

“Distracted by what?” Jihoon foolishly asked.

“Those cute dimples, and that eye-smile, the little freckle, and those perfectly round flushed cheeks,” Jeonghan explained. 

Jihoon didn’t reply, but rather just looked at Jeonghan skeptically.

“You have a really cute face, you know that? It makes it really hard to focus on drawing you properly,” Jeonghan said, looking into Jihoon’s eyes now. 

Jihoon’s face only grew redder with Jeonghan’s praise. “You don’t have to say that to make up for the drawing,” he said, eyes downturned, avoiding Jeonghan.

“I’m not!” Jeonghan complained. “You really are quite charming.” He smiled, setting his canvas down on the table.

Before Jihoon could stop himself, he blurted out, “Me? What about you? You’re absolutely gorgeous.” And it only took a moment for Jihoon to slap his hands over his mouth to stop himself from going on about how he thought Jeonghan looked like a prince with stars in his eyes and hair made from silk.

“Okay, if you think so, it’s your turn to draw me,” Jeonghan said with a big grin.

“When it turns out really bad can I just blame it on how I got distracted by your features?” Jihoon responded coyly.

“I’ll let you know if that fools me when you’re done,” Jeonghan smiled, eyes curving into crescents of their own, pulling another blush out of Jihoon before he brought his gaze to the empty canvas in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love these gays  
> also who would i be if i didnt write sports in here

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally part of a serious about all the jobs ive had  
> with svt members working them  
> i worked as a paperboy and a bakery shithead  
> now svt do too
> 
> please realize jeonghoon  
> its out there
> 
> s/o to nonbinarytaemin for beta'ing my work again  
> luv ya


End file.
